


Once Upon a Dream

by Shasalin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Curses, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Noctis is a Disney princess, Not really though I tried to keep him IC, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shasalin/pseuds/Shasalin
Summary: Cursed as a child, Prince Noctis had to be raised far from his castle to protect his life. He could return home once he turned sixteen, when the threat of the curse was meant to pass—But nothing is so simple when the Accursed is involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write fanfic, and I never share my writing, but I love this pairing and as I wrote this I decided I would go ahead and share this one!
> 
> I just wrote this little thing for fun over the last week. It's pretty much Sleeping Beauty with Promptis, with only a few liberties taken to fit it all together.

The kingdom of Lucis was in a state of celebration. Crown citizens gathered outside the Citadel to rejoice the birth of their new heir, Prince Noctis. Rulers from all of Eos came to bestow gifts upon the prince and give their congratulations to King Regis and Queen Aulea. Along with the rulers, three fairies wished to grant blessings for the newborn.

First was a young fairy, fluttering her wings of red above the sleeping child. Iris was her name, and she beamed as she waved her wand, “I give to you the gift of grace, so that you may carry the elegance of royalty within you, always.”

Fairy dust was still settling on the child as the next fairy began hers. “For you, young prince,” Cindy said, “I give the gift of goodness, so that you will never falter with your kindness and generosity.”

Cindy’s green dust disappeared over the baby, and the blue fairy made her way to the bassinet, wand poised at the ready. “And my gift to you is—”

Luna’s blessing was interrupted as a chill ran through the air. All in the throne room cowered once the offending presence made itself known. King Regis rose to his feet as the Accursed held arms out either side of himself, grin on his face. “What do we have here? Your Majesty, surely you know that there is no celebration without my being here.”

“Ardyn,” Regis kept his voice steady, “you are not welcome here.”

The Accursed continued stepping closer to the front of the throne. “And here I thought it was merely a case of my invitation getting lost on its way to me. You wound me, Your Majesty. I even brought a gift for your son.” Ardyn peered into the bassinet at the sleeping child, his view blocked by the three small fairies.

“He doesn’t need any gift from you, Accursed!” Iris spoke.

“Does he not?” Ardyn said in a tone more pleasant than his expression. “Then how about a curse instead?” He flicked his wrist, and the fairies were tumbling out of the way by an invisible force. The Accursed straightened his arm in the prince’s direction and spoke, “By the day of his sixteenth birthday, I foresee that the prince will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and he will die.”

“No!” Regis protested. “Whatever problem you have with me is between us, Ardyn—don’t take it out on my son!”

The Accursed withdrew his arm in a measured pace before paying any heed to the king. “It’s too late, Your Majesty. I suggest you don’t get too attached.”

In a flash and flurry, Ardyn’s exit was as quick as his entrance. The onlookers, frozen by fear, were as horrified by the revelation as the king and queen. “Please,” the queen turned to Luna, desperation in her eyes, “can you do anything to save Noctis?”

Luna gave a short nod. “I cannot remove the curse, but…” she raised her wand, “I can change it from a sleep-like death into a death-like sleep—one that can be broken by true love’s kiss.”

The dust settled, but it did not do much to lift anyone’s spirits. Even if the prince was partially safe, it was only a matter of time before the Accursed reappeared to follow through on his threat.

“What can we do?” Cindy asked when the fairies were off by themselves. “What can _anyone_ do?”

“The prince isn’t safe in his own castle,” Iris added dejectedly, knees drawn to her chest, chin resting on them.

Luna stood to the side pensively. “The curse activates only if Prince Noctis pricks his finger on a spindle, and the Accursed can only find him if he knows where to look.”

Iris raised her head, “What do you mean?”

The blue fairy turned to face her sisters. “I mean that we need to hide the prince until his sixteenth birthday. Somewhere far away from both the Accursed and any spindle.”

“Who will watch over him?” Cindy asked.

Iris raised a hand, wand pointed upward, “We will! It’ll be a breeze to raise a child with magic to help us!”

Luna grabbed Iris’ wand and held it behind her back as Iris reached for it, “No magic. The Accursed will find us if he senses any.” Upon seeing Iris’ pout, Luna added, “We must do what is best for the prince.”

Cindy circled her wand over the three of them, and the fairies grew in size. Their wings were hidden, and they were dressed as unobtrusive commoners. She gave Luna her wand, and the blue fairy—now a woman dressed in blue—put them safely away. “Now…” Cindy sighed, “the hard part.”

The women made their way to the king and queen, both at a loss as to what to do. The sisters presented their idea, and the same conclusion was met—Prince Noctis had to be kept safe. The mother and father kissed their child goodbye, not without parting words. “We will meet again, my son,” the king whispered against the baby’s forehead.

With the prince bundled in Luna’s arms, the godmothers stole away into the night in search of safe lodgings where they may give Prince Noctis his only chance at a peaceful life.

 

The king and queen continued to take precaution in the kingdom, burning every spinning wheel. They remained ever vigilant, ever fearful for their son, and it took its toll on the parents. Queen Aulea’s health deteriorated, and after her death, King Regis looked aged beyond his years. Alone, he counted down the years that remained between him and his son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna, Iris, and Cindy get emotional over birthdays; Noct and Prompto meet in the woods.

Noct awoke to the sound of crashing emanating from downstairs. His movements were sluggish; this was not a new occurrence, and thus nothing to be alarmed by. He stretched as he rose from the bed and lazily made his way down the steps to be greeted by his godmothers. The three of them stood with hands behind their backs and unassuming smiles on their faces.

“Happy birthday!” Iris was the first to break from their line and give Noct a hug. The other two sidestepped towards each other to fill the gap and, Noct presumed, hide whatever it is they were hiding. “I can’t believe you’re sixteen already!”

“You really grew up so fast,” Cindy added affectionately.

Noct blushed from the attention and waved his hand dismissively. “You three are always too sentimental on my birthday. It’s not a big deal.”

Luna shook her head with a soft smile, “It is a big deal, Noct. Especially this one.”

Noct’s interest was piqued, and he narrowed his eyes, “What are you planning this time?”

Iris shoved a basket into his hands and started pushing his towards the door, “You’ll have to wait and see! Until then, can you gather some sylleblossoms for me?”

“What do you need sylleblossoms for?” the boy questioned as they stood across the threshold form each other.

“I don’t, I just need you out of the house.” Iris smiled brightly as she shut the door in his face.

Noct rolled his eyes and didn’t try to argue. He ran a hand through a messy bed head; he hadn’t had the chance to do much to his appearance after waking up. It wasn’t really an issue for him—it wasn’t like there were people around to see him.

Well, there _was_ one.

Noct let a smile tug at the corners of his lips as he walked further from the cottage. A weight landed in the empty basket, startling him from his thoughts. He looked at the round eyes of the small white creature and greeted, “Morning, Carbuncle.” The animal tilted its head, and Noct sighed playfully. “Okay, I know it’s midday. Cut me some slack—it’s my birthday, you know.”

Carbuncle made a gleeful noise in response. Noct let his smile return, and he placed the basket down near where a patch of sylleblossoms bloomed. Even if they weren’t really needed, it wouldn’t hurt to return with some flowers for his godmothers—considering the work they never failed to put in on his birthdays.

Before he had the chance to kneel down and pick some, he sensed a presence. A hand came around his middle, and another lightly took one of his own and raised it up. On his shoulder weighed a chin, and against his cheek another’s smile. In his ear, a light voice breezed, “May I have this dance?”

Noct turned his head as best he could until he caught a glimpse of violet eyes. “I was hoping to run into you,” Noct said in way of greeting, placing a hand over the one on his torso.

The other lowered his arms so that Noct could turn to face him completely. “Like I’d forget what today is,” the blonde boy said and squeezed Noct in a lingering embrace. “Happy birthday, Noct.”

Noct wasted no time in returning it. “Thank you, Prompto.”

The two met less than a year ago, stumbling across each other in the forest they now stood, and fast became close. Or that is how Prompto wished to see it—Noct knew that he had seen the blonde in the forest several years before, half-hidden from sight. He had started to get the ravenette’s attention, but he lost his nerve and ran away. Noct was surprised and delighted when Prompto had made it past introducing himself years later.

They would always manage to meet whenever Noct was sent on gathering errands, or whenever Noct felt like going on walks. Prompto would be there. Noct always wondered but never asked about his friend’s family—Prompto was the only ever soul he had seen in these woods. Even though Noct had mentioned his godmothers to Prompto, he steered clear of talking about his mother and father.

He had given up on asking Luna, Iris, and Cindy about his parents long ago; they would repeat every time, _“They are wonderful people, and they loved you very much.”_ He came to the conclusion that they were dead, and asking the same questions would yield no new answers.

So no, Noct never asked Prompto to talk about his own apparently absent parents. He knew how much it hurt to have it brought up.

They met only in the woods, away from either home, and easily became close friends. They were each other’s escape, but Noct had thought a lot about how he would like to change that—how he would like Prompto to be a part of his life not just in this dream they had forged together without witnesses, but a part of his reality too.

They pulled back from the hug just enough to look at each other before Noct asked, “Do you wanna come to the cottage this evening?”

Prompto’s eyes brightened, “Really? Y-You want me to come over?”

Noct shrugged nonchalantly, “Wouldn’t be much of a celebration without my best friend there.”

“I’ll be there!” Prompto clasped his hands onto Noct’s shoulders. “Does this mean I’ll get to meet your godmothers?”

“Yep. I hope you’re ready for that. They can be… a handful.”

“They sound awesome from what you’ve told me! Was Iris the one you said makes absurdly huge cakes for your birthday every year?”

Noct’s stomach hurt at the mention, remembering last year’s stomachache after trying to tackle the monstrosity well into the night. “Yes,” he managed to reply.

“Great! I can’t wait!”

Prompto’s enthusiasm was infectious, and the phantom ache subsided. After all, with Prompto there, maybe this birthday would prove to be more manageable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to avoid any confusion, even though Noct was send to fetch sylleblossoms, they're still in Lucis; they didn't relocate to Tenebrae or anything. I felt like it would've been a missed opportunity to tie the world in more if I made him fetch something nondescript, and sylleblossoms were the first thing to come to mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna, Iris, and Cindy start preparing for Noct's birthday, not without a few difficulties.

As soon as Iris had slammed the door on Noct, Luna and Cindy relaxed. The cooking and tailoring books and supplies had avoided detection, and now it was time to get to work. “Now,” Iris rubbed her hands together before flipping to the middle of the cook book, “to get started on the sixteen-layer cake!”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Cindy tried to lead her towards restraint.

It did not work. “Of course it’s a good idea! If I work fast, I’ll have just enough time to put it all together.”

Cindy, having been through this fifteen times prior, knew to be prepared. “I’ll get the mop and broom in here…”

“While you two do that, I’ll get to work on tailoring the suit Noct will wear to the Citadel tonight.” Luna searched her book for the perfect style, and she couldn’t help but get a little misty-eyed. “I know today is the day we’ve all been waiting for, but I’ll miss this cottage and the life we’ve shared here.”

Cindy wrapped her arms around her sister’s shoulders, “I will too. But we’ve done what we were meant to do, and now it’s time the prince returns home.”

“C-Come on, you two,” Iris has a hand covering her eyes, “you’re gonna make me get tears in the batter.”

Luna found a style she could envision on Noct and waved Cindy over to be the mannequin she assembled it on. Cindy complained of the fit first, to which Luna replied, “It’s not for _you,_ Cindy, it’s for Noct.” Then she questioned the color choice.

“Dark blue? Wouldn’t black be better?”

Luna looked up from where she was working on a leg. “And why would black be better?”

“Black is the Lucian royal color. Shouldn’t the prince _look_ like the prince in his first appearance in Insomnia?”

“Dark blue goes with his eyes.”

Cindy’s expression remained unconvinced, “This blue is so dark, it might as well be black.”

Luna huffed, “If this blue _might as well_ be black, then why is it not _as good as_ black?”

“It’s still not _actually black._ ”

The sound of broken eggs and sloshing batter broke the rising tensions for a moment. Iris yelped, “Don’t worry, everything’s fine! I’ve got this!”

Cindy turned her attention back to the fabric messily pinned in place. “And I don’t think the measurements are turning out right.”

“Well, what do you suggest I do?”

Cindy eyed the box that held their wands. “It’s been long enough, hasn’t it? Why not use a little magic to make this birthday perfect?”

Luna frowned her brow, “It could still be dangerous.”

Cindy sighed and tried to prove her point, “Hey Iris, how’s that cake coming?”

“Um… still on layer one.”

Luna’s shoulders slumped. She knew Cindy was right. They had to wait so long for Noct to wake up and leave, and it didn’t leave them much time to prepare. “Fine. _Only_ until the cake and suit are made, and this place is tidied up.”

Cindy didn’t need to be told twice. She retrieved the wands and passed them around. She made the mop and broom move themselves across the floors, cleaning up the mess left by Iris’ baking attempt. Iris herself was delighted to see the ingredients measure themselves out and how she could instantly bake the layer. All sixteen layers came together wonderfully.

The fabric sewed itself together in Luna’s vision and the image’s depiction. Just as she was happy with it, the dark blue was changed to black. Her head turned towards Cindy. “Keep it black,” she told to Luna, who waved her wand and brought it back to blue.

As soon as Luna began to turn away, it happened again. “Leave it blue,” she stated emphatically, sending dust over it once more.

The exchange didn’t stop. Iris got pulled into the fray when the icing on her cake was turned black, and soon the entire first floor of their home was splotched in three different colors. With the window shutters pulled close, the cottage became thick with fairy dust flying, and it had only one escape. Through the chimney, alternating green, blue, and red could be seen fluttering into the air.

 

A tall figure saw it through the trees. He stood alone, but he spoke aloud, “Do you see this, Accursed? I believe we have finally found the missing prince.”

Far away, in Zegnautus Keep, Ardyn saw through his underling’s eyes. “Yes, I can see. Very good, Ravus; stay out of sight for now. The prince still has a ways to go before he and I can meet again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a short chapter, but it's the last of the set-up. Things will kick off in the next. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct is told a secret about himself; Prompto visits the cottage.

The fairies finished up before sunset, and right before Noct came back. They hurried to once again conceal their wands and gather in front of the front door to see his expression upon seeing the cake on the table and the suit draped over a chair.

As soon as Noct appeared around the door, the three shouted, “Surprise!” and this time, all three went in for a hug. “Wow,” Noct said as he looked at their efforts, “you’ve really outdone yourself this year, Iris.”

“Sixteen layers for sixteen years! I thought it was appropriate.”

“And that’s not all,” Cindy directed his attention to the suit, holding up the jacket that was a dark blue. “Luna and I made this for you.”

Noct tilted his head to the side, “It looks great, but I don’t see how I’ll get much use out of it.”

“Noct,” Luna placed a hand on his arm, “there’s something we need to tell you.”

“Actually, there’s something I need to tell you too.”

Iris ushered him to sit down at the table. “Us first. What we have to say is really important.” She clasped her hands together under her chin as Cindy and Luna stood either side of her. “You’ll be wearing the suit to the Citadel tonight!”

They waited for his reaction. Noct sat there, blank-faced, waiting for the punch line. “I’m a little old for make-believe, don’tcha think?”

Cindy shook her head, “It’s not make-believe. The entire kingdom has been awaiting your return, and tonight’s the night.”

Noct’s expression took a drastic turn, and not in the direction they expected. He stood from the chair slowly. “Why would an entire kingdom be waiting for _me?_ ”

“When the crown prince of Lucis was born,” Luna began, “the Accursed sought to destroy everyone’s happiness by placing a curse on the newborn. To protect him, the king and queen entrusted three fairies to raise him in a place where the Accursed could not find him until his sixteenth birthday, when the curse would expire.

“It’s time to go home, Noct,” she concluded soothingly.

The attempt at calming him backfired. “I’m already home!” he spoke sharply. “This life might have been fake for the three of you, but it’s all I’ve known—it’s all I have.” His chest ached when his thoughts went to Prompto. “I don’t want to give it up. I don’t want to be the prince.”

Luna shook her head, “This life was not fake for us, Noct. These last sixteen years were very real for all of us, but we were always meant to bring you back to your parents.”

“I made my peace with having no parents years ago; I don’t need them.” Noct’s breath came short. “I want to keep the ones I care about now.”

“We’ll be coming with you, Noct,” Iris reasoned. “And we’ll be staying in the Citadel with you.”

Noct shook his head. “What about Prompto?” He said it before he could think on it. They all gave the same look of confusion, so he elaborated, “I know what you’ve told me about not talking to strangers, so I never told you about him, but I invited him over today so you could meet. He’s my age, and he lives out here by himself. If I leave, he’ll have no one.”

“The crown prince can’t refuse to come home due to some peasant boy,” Cindy stated rigidly. She could see his heart breaking—they all could, but they silently pledged to stand firm.

“You expect me to leave him? To go live a life of luxury as some _prince_ and forget I ever loved him?”

He bowed his head to avoid their looks of surprise. “Oh, Noct…” Luna sighed softly. She gathered the suit for him and pressed it gently into his chest until he brought a hand up to hold them. “Get changed, and we’ll be on our way.”

Noct said nothing more to them, taking long strides to the stairs in silence.

The three fairies looked at each other, concern etched into their features. “There’s truly nothing we can do,” Luna said first.  
“Poor Noct,” Iris cooed, eyes downcast. “Poor Prompto.”

“Noct will be okay,” Cindy nodded affirmatively. “He’ll eventually find someone of an appropriate status and… he’ll be just fine.”

 

The cottage was dark when Prompto approached it. The sun had set, and he was a little later than he had planned to be. The anxiety he felt when he thought about meeting Noct’s godmothers stalled him, but the desire to see Noct again brought him right to the door. When he saw that it looked quiet, though, Prompto really hoped he didn’t wait so long that they had gone to bed already.

“Hello?” he pressed close to the door to try and hear inside, knocking lightly. “Anybody there?” He heard a noise from inside and a voice too distorted to place. It wasn’t Noct, but it was someone. Prompto took the liberty of opening the door a fraction to peek in. “Noct, are you here?”

When his eyes registered movement, Prompto opened the door wider to illuminate the dark interior with moonlight. A robed figure whirled around to face Prompto as the teen stepped inside. “Ah,” the man’s face was partially obscured by his hat and hair, but Prompto didn’t have to see his face to get a bad feeling from him. “And who might you be?”

“Who are you?” Prompto knew better than to answer to this man.

“I’m an old friend of His Highness,” the stranger placed a hand over his heart. “I believe you called him Noct? You really ought to be more respectful towards royalty, my boy.”

“R-Royalty? What are you talking about?” Prompto hastily tossed a look over his shoulder, spying an empty staircase, but no signs of his friend. “Did you do something to Noct?”

“Me? Astrals, no. Well—not yet, anyway.” Prompto gritted his teeth at the implication. “His Highness left on his own terms. He’s due back in Insomnia very shortly to resume his duties as crown prince. I do hope he enjoyed his vacation, for it will be coming to an end very soon.”

_Prince?_ Prompto couldn’t believe that he was hearing correctly. “Y-You’re not making any sense… Noct—he invited me here tonight. He… I—”

“He probably didn’t want to see the look on your face when he told you that he was leaving. But fret not, I’ll be sure to tell him what it looks like when I see him next.”

The stranger continued in a devious tone that made Prompto steel his nerves. “S-Stop messing with me! Noct would never… I’ll find him, and I’ll protect him from whatever you’re—”

Prompto said no more. A creak in the floorboards behind his back came just before a blow to the back of his head. The boy fell to the ground, unconscious. “And here I was beginning to think you’d make me do all the work,” Ardyn sighed at Ravus. “Be a dear and pick him up, will you? He may not look like much, but I can’t have anything get in the way of this revenge.”

 

Prompto awoke to a tingling feeling in his arms. He pulled on his wrists to find them restrained to the wall he was against. His head hurt, but his heart hurt more. He knew Noct must be in danger, and now he could do nothing about it.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” the stranger from before opened the door to the cell he was in. “I was so hoping to speak again before I paid our mutual friend a visit. Is there any message you’d like me to pass on to him? Any parting words?”

Even if pulling against the metal against his wrists was pointless, Prompto did so anyways. “You won’t lay a hand on him!”

The man laughed, “You’re right; I won’t even have to. Running into you has given me a more brilliant idea as to how Prince Noctis will meet his fate.” He patted the boy’s head. “It’ll all be over soon, so there’s really no need to get so worked up.” He turned on his heel and headed back for the door. “Might as well get comfortable, my dear—you won’t be leaving anytime soon.

“He won’t be coming to rescue you.”

His words lingered long after the echo of the door shutting had gone away. Prompto let his head lower again. He didn’t know what he was supposed to believe. Broken breaths turned to shortened sobs, and Prompto let his mind wander to the one thought that always made sense to him.

_Noct…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis awaits the reunion with his father.

Noctis had entered the Citadel through a servants’ entrance to allow for a proper introduction to the public shortly. It was agreed upon that he would meet his parents first, but before that could be arranged, the fairies settled him into the prince’s quarters to gather himself.

He still sulked over the upheaval, and it was compounded by the news of the queen’s death that had not ever reached their cottage. Luna, Iris, and Cindy felt terrible for making Noctis learn about it on such sudden notice, but he insisted listlessly that it made no difference to him.

His godmothers told him to take it easy while they met with King Regis. And so there he sat, head in hand as he stared at his reflection in a vanity mirror. He couldn’t take himself seriously as he stared at the royal raiment he wore, and especially not the prince’s crown on his head that the fairies conjured for him.

His chest still hurt. He wasn’t born for this—or maybe he was, but his humble upbringing appealed to him more than any life in a castle might. Why had he been taken from the castle in the first place? Surely the fortified Citadel could provide more safety from the Accursed than a cottage in the woods could ever give.

_No,_ Noctis gave a slight shake of his head. No, that’s not right. If he hadn’t been taken to the woods, he never would have met Prompto. That’s not what he wanted, even if it meant avoiding the pain of this separation. They both would have to endure it a little longer, Noctis vowed, until he could find Prompto and make things right—maybe use his status as prince to give Prompto a better life. He could find a place for him close to or in the Citadel, so that they wouldn’t be far from each other ever again.

It would mean defying his godmothers’ wishes to leave Prompto behind, but Noctis couldn’t find it in him to care. He had meant it when he told them that he loved Prompto, even if he hadn’t said it to the other boy yet. He’d give anything to see him again.

And there, a knock at the door. Noctis stood as lazily as possible, under the assumption that it was his godmothers here to take him to the king. He opened the door a crack, only to widen it a little more when he saw no one there. Door halfway open, Noct spied a shape turning a corner at the end of the hall.

He’d recognize that blonde hair anywhere.

“Prompto!” he called out, leaving the room to run down the hall. He ran, but his pace felt so slow—or maybe he was normal speed, but he was running against a force that wanted to push him back. Noctis didn’t have much time to ponder over which it was, needing to catch up to Prompto who turned corners as soon as Noctis could see him again. He kept calling down the otherwise empty halls, “Prompto, wait!”

Finally, Noctis watched a door close down one last hallway and knew he could catch up. He wasted no time throwing the door open once he reached it, sighing in relief to see Prompto standing there, arm draped over the wheel of a spinning wheel. “Noct,” the boy smiled at the prince, setting him at ease.

“Prompto,” was all he had the capacity to say. He started to close the distance between them, his head swimming and stomach fluttering. Noctis’ abrupt flight from the woods must have had some strong effect on his feelings for the other, for just laying eyes on him kept him entranced.

When Noctis stood close enough, Prompto reached out for his wrist, straightening the prince’s fingers with a thumb, and then he hovered his hand over the spindle; Noctis held his hand there once Prompto had let go. “Go on, Noct,” the blonde all but whispered. “Touch the spindle.”

_Anything for you,_ is what he would’ve said had he been able to vocalize his thoughts. Noctis flicked his gaze from Prompto’s down to the point of the spindle, and he started to lower his hand.

 

King Regis’ weary expression softened when Luna, Iris, and Cindy approached. “It is good to see you again, Your Majesty,” Luna greeted as all three bowed.

“It’s good to see you too,” the king reciprocated, “all of you. Is Noctis here?”

“He’s in his room, Your Majesty,” Iris supplied.

“He is having some… difficulty,” Cindy explained, “coming to terms with everything.”

Regis nodded in understanding, “I have thought about how this day might be hard for him to accept. It’s not every day you’re told that you’re a prince.” The fairies each allowed themselves a conceding smile.

“If everything is in order,” Luna said, “we’ll fetch him so you can meet.”

“Nothing would make me happier.”

Straight away, the fairies wandered back to Noct’s door and saw it open. They each stuck their heads into the room to find it empty. “Where could that boy have gotten to?” Cindy muttered.

Iris shuddered, “Can't you feel that—this chill in the air? You don’t think… the Accursed…?”

At first mention, the other two felt a shiver as well. Luna brought out their wands and they turned back into their normal form, letting wings carry them faster than legs ever could. They flew up and down endless hallways, checking every room until they found him—the Accursed.

Standing there in the Citadel—standing there with Noct laying at his feet.

“No!” Iris said through the hand clasped over her mouth.

Ardyn kept his eyes trained on Noct, idly commenting, “He looks so peaceful in his sleep. I wonder what he’s dreaming of?” He raised his gaze and gave the fairies a wicked grin, “Or _whom?_ ”

“What have you done?” Luna growled.

“Oh, as if you don’t already know,” the Accursed jeered. “I made it clear sixteen years ago what would happen to this kingdom’s beloved Noctis, and here I am, fulfilling my promise.” He gestured down at the sleeping prince. “You might have protected the boy from death, but I do wonder how dear old Regis will take the news of his son’s everlasting sleep.”

The fairies stayed in place, useless against the Accursed’s power. They knew they were not the ones who could defeat him. As the man waved a small goodbye and disappeared from sight, all they could do was look at Noct left on the floor.

“He’s right,” Iris lamented. “This will devastate the king.”

Cindy placed a hand on her shoulder. “What do we do?”

“First, we move Noct back to his room.” Luna sighed solemnly, “And then we put the kingdom to sleep.”

“Wh-What?” Iris’ eyes widened at the plan.

“His Majesty is expecting his son any minute; if we let him down, the entire city will be brought down as well. As soon as Noct is awakened, so will everyone else.”

Without another word, they brought Noct to his quarters and placed him on the bed. Once he was safe and sound, they watched as their fairy dust slowly compelled crown citizens to go home, and the city of Insomnia slept.

They finished at King Regis, watching him ease down onto his throne, head resting in his hand as his eyelids fell shut. “We’ll find a way to save him, Your Majesty,” Luna spoke softly to the sleeping king.

Iris gasped in revelation, grabbing her sisters’ attention. “Prompto! We need Prompto!”

Cindy was struck then with the same knowledge. “Noct said he was in love. He could break the curse; we just need to find him.”  
“Noct said he invited Prompto over. If he’s not there, he couldn’t live far—”

Luna shook her head, unsettled, “Did you hear what the Accursed said—about whom Noct could be dreaming of? That had to be a taunt. We should assume the worst, and say he found the cottage when our preparations got out of hand. And he must have been there when Prompto came by.”

“Does that mean… the Accursed is holding Prompto in his keep?” Iris was not fond of the idea, but Luna firmly nodded. Iris cast a look down, “We can’t leave Prompto there, and we can’t leave Insomnia like this. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“We’re right there with you,” Cindy assured.

“Right then, let’s make haste,” Luna stated. “We’ve got no time to lose.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto meets Noct's fairy godmothers.

Prompto didn’t want to know what was lurking on the other side of that door. Even if he had been free to try and escape, the noises that leaked through made his knees so weak from fear, only the wrist restraints were holding him upright.

He was no match for whatever held him here, and he accepted the fact that Noct wouldn’t be able to save him. The hardest truth to swallow was that he wouldn’t be able to save Noct either.

But if Noct really was the prince and had gone home, surely there would be any number of people willing to protect him—willing and, more importantly, capable. Prompto knew himself to be incapable of defending himself most of the time; Noct had better chances if his life was left in other hands.

The thought gave Prompto a measure of peace. Noct would be _fine._ It didn’t matter that he was trapped here, as long as that remained true.

After an indeterminable amount of time, Prompto began hearing a disturbance in the already disturbing groans from the denizens of this prison. The voices were small, numerous, and pleasant in their own way. Far more pleasant than anything else surrounding him.

“Is this the door?” came a muffled voice. They were right on the other side, he could tell.

“The key fits, doesn’t it?” came another, along with the metallic sound of a lock being unlatched.

“Hurry it up, both of you,” came a third, which prompted the first two to talk over each other as the lock was removed from the door and thudded to the ground.

Prompto watched as three colorful fairies pushed the door open. The red one got close to his face before excitedly stating, “You must be Prompto!”

The first question Prompto wanted to ask was, _Why does this fairy know my name?_ but instead defaulted to, “Uh… Hey?” The green and blue fairies glided over and each undid the hold that the restraints had on his hands. He stumbled a moment before putting his weight back on his feet. Rubbing his wrists mindlessly, his gaze jumped between the three. “What’s going on?”

The green fairy gripped the shoulder of his tunic and tugged, though it didn’t do anything to move the boy. “Noct is in trouble,” she confirmed Prompto’s fears, “and you’re the only one who can help him.”

“Wh—Me?” Prompto stammered. “How am _I_ his only hope?”

“Noct was cursed when he was young, and now it has activated,” the blue fairy summarized. “It can be broken only by true love’s kiss.”

At this, Prompto truly faltered. He felt his face growing warm as his parroted sheepishly, “T-True love?”

“You love him, don’t you?”

“Of—!” He caught himself just before he could shout the entire declaration, continuing meekly, “Of course I do.” If it was love Noct needed from him, Prompto had plenty to give. The idea of kissing Noct brought a new wave of warmth to his face and down his neck. If that was all he had to do to help—

“Before Noct can be awakened, you will have to defeat the Accursed.”

_Wait._

“Are you joking?!” Prompto’s nerve was lost once more. “The Accursed… that’s the guy who put me here, isn’t he? I thought he was a legend; there’s no way I can beat him!”

Prompto held out his arms in a show of desperation. The fairies took the moment to direct their wands towards his hands, and he was alarmed by a weight being put on his limbs. He looked between them to see a shimmering blue meld into a sword and shield. “The Shield of the Just and the Sword of the Father are powerful weapons passed down through the kings of Lucis,” the red fairy explained. “Wielded by a true warrior, they will be enough to defeat him.”

Prompto let the point of the sword fall to the ground in an undignified drop. “Then I suggest you find one!” he whimpered. “Me, a warrior?” He had learned how to use a bow and arrow out of sheer necessity, but he still preferred to forage for meals even then due to his faint-heartedness. And they thought _he_ would be their champion? Prompto shook his head at himself.

He was immediately guilted by the notion that he was letting Noct down. He squeezed his eyes shut; these fairies wouldn’t have come to Prompto with this task had there been anyone else who could help. There was silence as the fairies let him think. He was having a change of heart the more he thought about how he would be leaving Noct to his peril. _If it came down to dying for Noct…_

Prompto gripped the sword’s hilt and lifted it from the ground. “I’ll do it.”

 

The halls of Zegnautus Keep, the fairies told Prompto, were filled with daemons.

Luna, Iris, and Cindy led him away from the larger daemons, and they let him use smaller ones for target practice. Prompto tested his mettle and found his swings to be mostly accurate. He hoped it would be accurate enough against the Accursed.

They made it out into the night. Prompto breathed a sigh of relief and shivered against the cold air. It was smooth going until he made it down the front steps, and then he saw another person. Long silver hair couldn’t block the glower that was directed Prompto’s way. “Trying to escape, are we?” Ravus said lowly, stepping forward while pulling his sword free from its sheath. He swung down onto Prompto, who brought his shield up in time, but the blow still rattled through his body. Prompto tripped backwards onto the stairs in a paltry attempt at a retreat, dropping the sword to hold up the shield with both hands as Ravus readied to strike again.

Prompto hesitated to peek from his shelter when nothing came. The sight of fairy dust settling on the ground caught his attention, and he looked. Luna, with her wand poised for action; Ravus, turned to stone. Prompto lowered the shield and raised himself off the ground, feeling defeated nonetheless.

Facing another person did not turn out to be the same as fighting lesser daemons. Prompto vowed to himself then not to seize up in the next battle.

“Let’s see if this man left you a ride,” Luna pulled him from his thoughts. The fairies returned his weapons to whatever armory they came from for the duration of their travel. “Insomnia is a bit far to run.” They rounded a corner and Prompto heard it before he saw it—the indisputable _kweh_ of a chocobo. He couldn’t help but to throw his arms around the bird’s neck before getting on its back. His riding skills were as unpolished as his fighting skills, but he managed to get it moving, and he followed the fairies as they led him to Insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this AU, Zegnautus Keep is located on the outskirts of Lucis, a few hours ride out from Insomnia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto faces the Accursed.

The city didn’t look like how they left it. The Accursed had moved in, and he brought daemons with him.

Prompto had left the chocobo at a safe distance and moved in on foot. He cut through the packs of daemons like he had been born doing it, so close to Noct that he would never dream of backing down now. He could never leave Noct to _this._

He figured the Accursed would have to take notice of him once he killed enough daemons and moved closer to the Citadel. His veins were on fire from the adrenaline, and he pushed on until he heard that bombastic manner of speech.

“Is this the hero,” Ardyn came out of the castle, standing across a courtyard from Prompto, “here to save the day?”

Prompto reaffirmed his grip on his weapons and muttered, “Here to kick your ass.”

“Those good fairies must not care an ounce for your life if they have sent you here on your own. There’s a reason why I’ve lived so long, you know.”

The green fairy dipped close to Prompto’s ear to convey, “You’re not alone in this, Prompto. We can enhance the strength of the Royal Arms, but you must strike the final blow.” Prompto nodded, aware of his role in this.

“Shall we, then?” the Accursed said before he disappeared from the top of the stairs. Prompto pivoted on the spot to catch where he would reappear, ready with the shield once Ardyn had sent a blast of Firaga from behind him. Prompto trusted in his quick reflexes to not be caught unawares, but being in position to defend each attack would drain him of his energy before he could attack if he let it go on for too long.

He wouldn’t be able to wear the Accursed down—he needed one sure hit.

The shield remained intact as Prompto waited to find the golden opportunity. The sword thrummed with power granted by the fairies, and Prompto was itching to unleash it. Ardyn kept his distance, which did not lend itself well to an attack. If Prompto charged, he’d either be fried or Ardyn would warp away.

Prompto, despite his reluctance in using it, was not a bad shot with a bow and arrow. He could hit things from a distance… _Wait,_ he stopped himself mid-thought, _am I_ really _thinking of hurling a sword at the Accursed?_ It sure wasn’t as light as an arrow, but he needed only one burst of strength to send it flying. He stood a better chance from range than he would ever have hand-to-hand.

The Accursed had been warping in at a closer distance, Prompto gathered from what he could see before he replaced his shield and hunkered down behind it. Closing in for the kill, he imagined. He had to act first, and fast. The next time the Accursed warps, Prompto plotted, instead of taking the split second before warp and fire to move the shield, he would throw the sword.

His heart hammered in his chest, and he thought of Noct.

One last defense against the flames, and there was the beat Prompto was waiting for. He abandoned the shield and stood up, winding his sword arm back as his vision whirled around in search of where Ardyn would appear next. He stopped at first sight of the Accursed, and wound his arm in earnest.

The Accursed prepared in much the same way. Fire balled up in his fist as Prompto released the built up tension, like the string of a bow pushing an arrow towards its target. He watched the Sword of the Father fly into the oncoming Firaga blast, expecting the fire to be dispelled like it was against the shield, but ready to dodge nonetheless.

What he didn’t expect was the sword absorbing the spell, the blade wreathed in its flames—and heading straight for the Accursed’s heart.

It seemed like the Accursed wasn’t expecting that to happen either, and the lapse in action cost him the time he could have taken to warp to safety. The sword lodged itself into his chest, and his own Firaga cast was transferred to his body.

His cries were terrible as he was reduced to ash. Prompto held his breath and stood frozen until the sword clattered to the stone. In the first moment, Prompto thrusted a fist in the air and hollered, “ _Yeah!_ Take _that!_ ” and in the next, after the rush had passed, he was on his knees with his hands in his hair, mewling, “I think I’m gonna be sick…”

“There’s no time for that!” Iris mussed up his hair to get his attention. “You have to go to Noct now.”

“Right… where is he?”

“He’s in the prince’s chambers, on the top floor of the castle.”

At Cindy’s words, Prompto let out a pained laugh. “Yeah. Figures.” He grimaced as he got to his feet and began to move on shaking limbs up the steps leading to the Citadel. “ _Never_ too many stairs.”

 

The fairies left him to make the journey alone. Prompto took the stairs one at a time, bracing himself against the walls when he needed to. The sun was coming up by the time he reached the top, he mused.

Upon opening the door, he saw Noct, adorning a suit finer than he’d ever seen and a crown of silver on his head. Prompto momentarily forgot how to breathe as he took in the sight. The love of his life really was a prince. Prompto had seen it—seen _something_ about Noct every time he laid eyes on him; being drawn to it was what made him finally speak to Noct. The way his blue eyes caught the sunlight so well, the uptick in the corners of his lips that let Prompto know he enjoyed his company, down to the very way he spoke and moved.

Everything Prompto had seen in Noct, had loved about him, was so obviously regal. He almost couldn’t believe Noct had to wear a crown for him to figure it out.

He approached the bed and sat on the edge next to the prince, holding himself partially over Noct with an arm on his other side. For all the love he carried in his heart, Prompto had never had the courage to kiss his friend. He knew Noct cared for him, maybe even knew that he loved him back, but his nerves always stopped him before he became too bold.

Prompto pushed back some of Noct’s midnight hair and indulged in running the back of his fingers down his cheek. Those nerves that held him back were now dead with the Accursed. He had proven his devotion to himself, and now it was time to show it to Noct.

He moved his hand to cup Noct’s face and leaned down until he met with soft lips. He kissed Noct like he had wanted to for a long time—gentle and slow and conveying his feelings unabashedly. He moved away once he felt Noct begin to stir.

He raised himself up, but kept close to watch Noct blink away his sleep. Prompto smiled the moment Noct’s eyes focused on him. “Prompto?”

“Hey. I know you like to sleep, Noct, but you gotta know this is taking it to a whole new level.”

Noct rolled his eyes and pushed at Prompto’s shoulder. “Jerk,” he muttered under his breath as he closed his hand around Prompto’s tunic. “Did you… break the curse?”

“I did.”

“And the Accursed—?”

“I broke him too,” the blonde grinned.

Noct was speechless. Prompto had faced the Accursed just for _him?_ “H-How?”

“Pure dumb luck.”

Noct moved to sit up on the bed, and Prompto leaned back to allow it. “Prompto… you didn’t have to risk your life like that.”

Prompto frowned at him, “I’d do anything to make sure you were safe, Noct. I love you too much to leave you.”

Noct’s breath caught in his throat. His godmothers had told him on the way to Insomnia what it would take to break the curse if it went into effect. He knew what it meant when he woke up to Prompto’s face above his own, but hearing the words from his mouth made Noct’s heart soar. He pulled Prompto close and kissed him back this time. “I love you too,” he whispered after resting their foreheads together.

“I didn’t know you were a prince,” Prompto commented shyly.

“Neither did I.” Far below, the boys could hear the city beginning to rouse. Noct was suddenly reminded of why he was here. “Oh, I was supposed to meet the king—er, my dad, I guess.” He got to his feet and pulled Prompto up alongside him. “Come with me? I want him to meet you too.”

Prompto laughed lightly, “ _Him_ to meet _me?_ Not the other way around?”

“Trust me, I’m sure the king will want to meet the savior of Lucis.”

 

King Regis stood up from his throne as Noctis approached. Noctis found himself being pulled into a hug by his father, and he found himself returning it. All his boasting about not caring to meet his parents after sixteen years had crumbled at seeing his father with his own eyes.

Prompto fidgeted at the back of the crowd, happy for Noct to be reunited with his family, yet anxious for when Noct would wave him over and introduce him to the king. He glanced at all of the people around him; he didn’t do well in crowds.

He missed it when Noct signaled him closer, and Luna, Iris, and Cindy each nudged him in encouragement. He walked stiffly down the length of the throne room until he stood beside Noct. Prompto felt better once the prince had loosely twined their fingers together, even if it was in front of the king.

“You’re Prompto?” King Regis confirmed.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

The king’s features softened, “I owe you a great deal for saving my kingdom when I could not.”

“Oh, it really wasn’t—”

“A big deal? I assure you, it was. You could ask for all the riches in Lucis, and I would be impelled to give them to you.”

Prompto shook his head firmly. “That’s not what I want.”

“Then I ask, what do you want?”

The blonde couldn’t help but look over at Noctis, and he tightened the hold on the prince’s hand. He faced the king to answer, “I only want to remain at Noct’s side.”

He was relieved to see King Regis smile again, “Given how you held your own against the Accursed, I would be honored if you would accept a position as one of Noctis’ Crownsguard.”

Prompto’s eyes lit up, and he felt Noct give his hand a light squeeze. “The honor would be mine,” he answered hastily before turning to face Noct. “If that’s what you want too.”

Noctis let go of his hand to wrap both arms around his waist instead. “Of course it’s what I want.” Ignoring the fact they were in front of a crowd, Noctis captured Prompto’s lips with his own, and for a moment, they fell back into the dream of their own creation.

Iris nudged Cindy, “Looks like you were right.”

Cindy tilted her head inquisitively, “About what?”

Iris grinned, “Noct _did_ find someone of an appropriate status.”

Luna hummed dotingly, “And they lived happily ever after.”

 

“Not in that color of suit, they don’t.”

“Cindy!”

Luna moved her sister’s hand just before she could ruin her work. The dust hit the next closest thing to Noctis, which was Prompto. When the boys separated from their kiss, they both looked to Prompto’s clothing that had been doused in the Lucian royal color.

The color suited him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for comments/kudos/reading! I mentioned at the start that I never shared my writing, and that's because I've always been too nervous to do so, but your response means so much and made all the difference.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and you might see me again sometime. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The story is completely written, so I'll post a chapter every other day until they're all up.


End file.
